


Michiyuki

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: If Gaara wanted him never to stop, then he would not.





	Michiyuki

**Author's Note:**

> Throwbacks: part 3! 
> 
> Christ, this isn't even 1000 words.
> 
> Let's just talk about Michiyuki for a sec, yeah? Michiyuki is the end theme for Loveless (y'all have seen Loveless, right?) And it is truly a beautiful song, about loss, and bittersweet romance that can't last. I wish I had written this in my older years, because it would sure not be Angsty Smut™ anymore. Maybe I'll use it for a story in a different fandom someday. Idk.
> 
> Anyways, please give it a listen (link below). And maybe it will make the PWP a little more meaningful.
> 
> This will be the last LeeGaa fic I will be posting (unless I randomly get inspired to write more). Thanks for sticking around through this part of the journey! It's been a ride, hasn't it? 
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/DotqpcFTfe4

**_Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimetemo_**  
  
"Gaara-kun," Lee murmured against the neck of the Kazekage, breathing in the smell of his skin, and feeling the smaller man's muscles tensing around him, as the Leaf-nin thrusted into his lover, every inch of him being eagerly accepted.   
  
Gaara writhed beneath him, strangled cries escaping his throat, wordlessly begging Lee for more... and more was certainly something he could give to his partner.   
  
Yes, those sounds were fuel to Lee's fire, giving him what felt like an unending supply of stamina. If Gaara wanted him never to stop, then he would not; anything for those moans of approval.   
  
A hand, unbandaged specifically for this purpose, slid between the two Shinobi, and wrapped itself firmly around the Sand-nin's erection, stroking the sensitive flesh in time with the movement of his hips. The additional stimulation drew a gruff curse from Gaara, who dug his nails into Lee's back, breaking the skin as he clawed at him... But Lee didn't mind the piercing sting, or the feel of the hot liquid now dripping lazily down his back.  
  
In fact... he loved it.   
  
Every mark that was made, every scar that would remain, would serve as a memory... as a reminder of the time they'd spent together.   
  
It seemed wrong. Wrong and completely unfair that something as wonderful as this could not last forever.   
  
**_Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_**  
  
Both of them knew, though neither ever spoke of it, that this - their passionate nights under the Suna stars, those seemingly endless times apart (and the secret letters theat were sent and exchanged when the waiting became too much), the lives they were living that were so tightly interwoven with one another's - was far from permanent.  
  
There would come a time when something - be it life or death - would come between them, and would put a forcible   end to their love.   
  
Their days together were numbered, and that endlessly broke both of their hearts.  
  
The mere thought of a life without his Kazekage brought tears to Lee's big brown eyes... Tears that he was determined not to shed in front of Gaara.  
  
Konoha's Green Beast squeezed his lids together, trying to keep the crystallin droplets in their ducts, and trying to prevent fretful sobs from overtaking him. He triedto swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, tried to -  
  
"Lee," the red-head whispered, bringing his pale hands to the other's cheeks and, pulling the pained face down to his own, pressed their lips together, and kept them   there for a long time, the contact derailing Lee's less-than-pleasant train of thought, and stealing focus from his rhythm within the Kazekage.   
  
"Don't," was all Gaara said, more felt against Lee's lips than heard. And, though only one syllable was uttered, it was everything Lee needed to hear in that moment. Behind that one word, there was care, understanding, and the encouragement the Leaf-nin needed in order to carry on.   
  
**_Yasashii sa yori fukai basho de. Fureau no wa itami dake_**  
  
"I'm sorry," he choked, flashing a half hearted smile downwards, before returning to his original pace, making Gaara growl with pleasure.   
  
The Kazekage slipped his fingers into Lee's shiny black hair, and pulled him closer, latching onto his neck with his teeth, biting and sucking at Lee's skin, leaving evidence of their time together wherever his mouth went.   
  
"Mmm," the older man hummed, feeling a familliar tension building in his loins. "I will not last much longer," he stated breathily.   
  
"Me either," the other responded shakily, his body beginning to twitch invlentarily. Lee felt Gaara's grip on his hair tighten, and his breathing become heavier, more ragged.   
  
As Gaara arched into Lee, crying out, and filling the air with the sound of his lover's name, his body took hold of Lee more firmly, and the squeezing sensation threw him over the edge, leaving him to spill his previously supressed tears, filling the other with his warmth just as he felt the red-head's own release dampening his chest.   
  
"Gaara-kun," Lee breathed, exhausted, as he collapsed next to an equally tuckered out Kazekage.   
  
_**Futari wo musuunde, kudasai**_  
  
"I love you," the Leaf Shinobi smiled sleepily, pulling Gaara's small form against his chest, and gently touching his lips to the Kanji on his forhead.   
  
"Yeah. Me too, Lee," he yawned, pushing his perspiration-soaked bangs out of his face.   
  
It was times like this... where they were both satisfied and peaceful, that Lee could just forget the uncertainty of their future. He could just bask in the afterglow of their love, and not worry that forever was not a reality for them.   
  
_Forever..._  
  
No, perhaps they would not be together forever. But Lee knew that he would love this man - the man that held steadfastly to Lee as though he'd never let him go - until he breathed his last breath.   
  
Sure, right now the thought of living a life void of Gaara seemed unbearable, but he knew that when they had to take separate forks in the road ahead, their lives would continue, with Lee doing his best to forge his path as a Splendid Ninja, and Gaara protecting his villiage with everything he had inside his small body.  
  
In spite of fate separating their worlds, their hearts would always remain as one, and the love they shared would burn forever within them... And Lee supposed they would have to settle for that.   
  
But, in the mean time, Rock Lee, proud member of the former Team Gai, and Chuunin of Konohagakure,  would have to cherish his every moment with the man he loved, knowing each one spent together may be their last.   
  
_**Bokura wa mo yume wo minai. Tomadoi nagara te wa totte. Zonkokku na yoake no hou he.**_  
  
_**Arukidasu**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for reading, I truly appreciate you taking the time to read the musings of teenage Beautiful Flyaway. I hope you'll join me in the old-as-dirt Bleach fics coming in the following days. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a kudos, leave a comment, recieve ENDLESS LOVE from yours truly
> 
> xx


End file.
